A bag processing device such as a bagging packaging machine, a spout attaching machine, or the like may be equipped with a storage unit referred to as a magazine that stores a plurality of empty bags. In the bag processing device provided with the magazine, empty bags are extracted from the magazine one by one or in units of a plurality of bags and sent to a downstream side, and packaging processing, spout sealing processing, or other processing is performed using each of the empty bags. Widely used as such a magazine are a vertical integration type magazine that stores a large number of empty bags in a state of being stacked in a vertical direction while retaining each of the empty bags in a horizontal attitude and a horizontal integration type magazine that stores a large number of empty bags in a state of being stacked in a horizontal direction while retaining each of the empty bags in an erect attitude. In a case where these types of magazines are used, an empty bag located at a highest position is lifted on a one-by-one basis from a single empty bag group or each of a plurality of empty bag groups stored in the magazines, and is used in a subsequent stage.
When a target empty bag among the plurality of empty bags thus superposed on each other is lifted, another empty bag disposed immediately below the target empty bag may be lifted together with the target empty bag. This phenomenon is referred to also as “two-sheet taking,” When the other empty bag is thus unintentionally lifted together with the target empty bag, the other empty bag falls in an unintended region, or obstructs the extraction of a next empty bag, so that processing is hindered.
In order to avoid such a hindrance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-39262, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-103411, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-253411, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No, 2000-327153 disclose turning mechanisms for appropriately lifting a target empty bag. Turning processing performed by a turning mechanism is processing of releasing close adhesion between the target empty bag and another empty bag disposed immediately below the target empty bag by separating only a part of the target empty bag from the other empty bag prior to lifting the whole of the target empty bag.